shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Empress
Shadow Empress is the name of a main quest and a boss fight in Chapter IV of Shadow Fight 3, accessible by players that choose to preserve the Sphere at the end of Chapter III. It is the first boss fight of Chapter IV, which takes place in the Sphere Temple. Story The trio reaches the Sphere Temple, and confronts June there. June says that their fight is meaningless, because the Sphere chose her; thus she is stronger than the other. Itu then reminds her of the main contender, the player. Fight Info June, controlled by the Sphere, is fought as the first boss of Chapter IV. The fight can consist of up to five rounds, and the players must win three rounds in order to win. The time for each round is 99 seconds, and the players must defeat June before the timer ends, otherwise they will lose that round. The Sphere has granted June unlimited Shadow form, allowing June to use her Shadow abilities infinitely. Enemy Info *Name: Shadow June *Fighting Style: Dynasty *Weapon: Eagle's Dive (Chain Knife) *Armor: Embroidered Suit (recolored) *Helm: None *Ranged Weapon: Lotus Petals (Throwing Daggers) Special Ability *'Shadow Control' Reaches one hand forward, snares the player to bow before her, rendering the player immobilized for 7 seconds. This is almost unavoidable, except if the player can hit her first. Move and Perks *'Whiplash ' A sequence of 6 attacks with Chain Knife. *'Poison ' A chance to cause the player to lose health equal to a portion of June's attack damage over 6 seconds. *'Cornered Cat ' Gain more damage if June's health is under 20%. Shadow Abilities *'Torrent ' Spins the chain knife vertically, charging up for a second, before throwing the chain knife forward and firing a forward horizontal blast of Shadow energy *'Ricochet ' Charges up and throws a dagger to a designated area. It quickly flies in many directions, rapidly hitting the player if they are in the path. Rewards Winning the fight rewards the players with 20 experience, some coins, and 5 gems. Players level up to level 11. The amount of coins given depends on the number of: *Head hits dealt by the players. *Shadow abilities performed by the players *Critical hits dealt by the players. *First Strikes dealt by the players. *Maximum combo performed by the players. Some cards (plus one bonus card) are also obtained. These cards can be either items, special moves, or perks with a rarity of Common, Rare, Epic, or Legendary. Gallery Shadow Empress (1).jpg Shadow Empress (2).jpg Shadow Empress (3).jpg Shadow Empress (4).jpg Shadow Empress (5).jpg Shadow Empress (6).jpg Shadow Empress (7).jpg Shadow Empress (8).jpg Shadow Empress (9).jpg Shadow Empress (10).jpg Shadow Empress (11).jpg Shadow Empress (12).jpg Shadow Empress (13).jpg Shadow Empress (14).jpg Shadow Empress (15).jpg|If player loses Shadow Empress (16).jpg Shadow Empress (17).jpg Shadow Empress (18).jpg Shadow Empress (19).jpg|If player wins Shadow Empress (20).jpg Shadow Empress (21).jpg See Also *Shadow Lord, for players choosing to destroy the Sphere. *Shadow Observer, for players choosing to exploit the Sphere. Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Story (SF3) Category:Dynasty Category:Bosses